gelsstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Serafina Kwon
Name: Serafina Kwon Codename: Technomaster/Dragonsteel Age: 22 Group I want to Join: Powers: *Cyber Mind **Can store information in folders and never forget it. **Can delete memories. **Can take pictures or videos of whatever the user is looking at and store them in their memory for later use. **User may have a HUD (heads up display) in their vision. Could include a mini-map, and an inventory. **Constant access to the internet, and it's pool of knowledge. **Could write and send computer viruses mentally. **Can hack computers from their own mind. *Technology Manipulation (Technopathy) **Control electronic/digital/cybernetic objects. **Trigger computers/appliances or anything with an attachable cord or inserted batteries. **Repair/induce glitches in technology. **Boost a machine's capacity or speed. **Creating gadgets and attachments. Weakness: *Cyber Mind **May short circuit causing their brain to fry. **Upon hearing a paradox, the user may be rendered unconscious or even die from the overload caused to their brain. **Vulnerable to computer-related problems, like a virus, and Electromagnetic pulse unless they have a a form of immunity. *Technopathy **Can’t control purely mechanical objects which possess no electronic or ferrous components. **Usually require close proximity to object being manipulated. **Left powerless away from modern society. Appearance: Serafina stands at a height of 5'7". She has raven black hair -- which she wears tied in two ponytails, gray almond-shaped eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She usually carries several gadgets with her, including a tracking gadget that she wears on her right arm. She also has a tattoo on her right arm. Serafina's typical outfit consists of a blue bulletproof vest, a dark blue skirt, black open finger gloves, a gun holster strapped to each of her legs, a pair of sunglasses, and black ankle boots. Personality: History: Serafina was born into a family of mutants. Unbeknownst to her, her father, Jake Kwon, was a "retired" villain. Her mother, Steffi Kwon, had been a villain as well, but she had been caught and arrested when Serafina was two. Serafina had never truly known her mother, and as a result, was perfectly content living without her. Jake worked as an auto mechanic. They were never extremely well-to-do, but they were never poor either. Serafina's life was relatively peaceful and normal. She stayed out of trouble, turned in all of her homework on time, and got good grades. However, she was never truly content with her life, which she felt was boring and meaningless. Everything changed when she turned twelve. Serafina had always been fascinated by electronics and gadgets. Her father had taught her how to take apart and reassemble radios and TVs, and she was ready to move on to something more complicated. Serafina had a natural talent for it. There had been a few curious incidents when she seemed to have controlled the gadgets, but she had dismissed them as mere accidents. On her twelfth birthday, Jake taught her how to build and program a simple computer. Serafina was intrigued by computer coding, and was determined to learn more about it. She found that she was adept at it, and eventually began hacking. She started out cautiously, hacking into the emails of her friends and family in order to test her abilities. Then, as she slowly became more skilled at it, she began delving into the depths of the internet, hacking into corporate computers and looking through their secrets and files, though she never intentionally did any damage. By the time she was fifteen, Serafina had become an extremely skilled hacker. Her powers emerged at the same time. She was surprised by them at first, and kept them a secret from her family and friends. She slowly developed her powers, gaining more and more control over them, though she accidentally induced a couple of blackouts at first. When she was sixteen, she made a fatal mistake. Encouraged by the fact that she had never been caught -- though there had been a few narrow escapes -- Serafina allowed herself to be lulled into a false sense of security. When she was sixteen, Serafina was caught while roaming around in a government network. Desperate to escape, she unleashed a virus that erased the data from several government computers in order to cause a distraction. Naturally, the FBI was furious. She was caught and sentenced to jail for a year. Her cyber mind abilities developed at this point. Unable to access an actual computer, she began surfing the web using her mind, though she refrained from hacking for the time being. Eventually, she was released and continued on with her life. She graduated from high school, and was accepted into a decent college. However, a few months after she went to college, her father developed lung cancer. Serafina dropped out of school in order to take care of him. He died a year later, just as everyone had been expecting him to recover. Alone, with her only surviving relative being a mother who she had neither seen nor talked to in seventeen years and no money, Serafina was unsure what to do. She couldn't afford to go back to school, and doubted that she would be able to find a decent job. She eventually found a job at the local McDonald's, though she hated it. Desperate and with nowhere to turn, Serafina began hacking again. She specialized in secrets -- government, corporate, or personal secrets. Serafina grew reckless, uncaring about getting caught again. She fine-tuned her powers, eventually abandoning her computer and using her mind instead. Her life continued this way for two years. Then, one fateful day, one of the Avengers knocked on her door. He recruited her and Serafina agreed to join, wanting to do something worthwhile with her life. Possessions: *A locket that has been passed down through her family for generations *A pistol